1. Technical Field
This application is based on European Patent Application No. 14186891.9 filed on Sep. 29, 2014, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present disclosure relates to a digital communication field, more particularly to a time interleaver that time-interleaves a plurality of cells and a time deinterleaver corresponding to the time interleaver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a transmitter including a bit-interleaved coding and modulation (BICM) encoder in which quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check code (QC LDPC) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) are used, a time interleaver that time-interleaves a plurality of cells generated by the BICM encoder is known. And a time deinterleaver corresponding to the time interleaver in a receiver is also known.
As an example of the time interleaver and the time deinterleaver, a hybrid interleaver that performs hybrid interleaving, in which block interleaving and convolutional interleaving are used in combination as described in a DVB-NGH specification (NPL 1), and a corresponding hybrid deinterleaver are known.